


Сожги царство дотла

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018, Playing_on_shakuhachi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, dark side au, evil mild violence, with a happy ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playing_on_shakuhachi/pseuds/Playing_on_shakuhachi
Summary: ТС!АУ."Люк облокотился на крыло. Вместо ответа он спросил:- Как тебя зовут, пилот?- Капитан Имперского флота Ведж Антиллес.Люк выпрямился, поняв, что если не лицо, то имя пилота он точно узнал. «Тот самый, о котором знает Император?» - он слышал о неубиваемом Ведже Антиллесе, единственном пилоте корабля конструкции «СИД», выжившем во время уничтожения первой Звезды Смерти."





	Сожги царство дотла

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Burn the kingdom down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061640) by [theycallmesuperboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmesuperboy/pseuds/theycallmesuperboy). 



> Я плохой человек.  
> Так или иначе, я наконец закончила. Я так устала читать это. Я так устала. Может, в ближайшее время напишу ещё что-нибудь. Меня расстроил Люк в ТЛД, так что буду придерживаться таймлайна ОТ, лол.  
> Меня расстроил Люк в ТЛД, так что, лол, буду придерживаться таймлайна ОТ.

СИД-истребители, насколько мог судить Люк, в ангаре были совершенно новые, возможно, прямо с конвейера лотальского завода. Люк сам видел это производство пару месяцев назад во время путешествия с отцом по Империи. Они вернулись на Корусант всего два дня назад, и после встречи с Императором Люка отправили на Звезду Смерти. Ладно, вторую Звезду Смерти. Её грубые очертания он увидел, выйдя из гиперпространства на шаттле типа «Лямбда». Она не слишком походила на первую, ту, в разрушении которой Люк когда-то поучаствовал. Но ему сообщили, что эту укрепят намного лучше, и закончена она будет гораздо быстрее, чем за двадцать лет, потраченных на строительство первой.  
Отец, как сообщили, скоро должен был к нему присоединиться. Пока же следовало ознакомиться с внутренним устройством Звезды Смерти и ждать дальнейших приказов Императора. В отличие от отца, его для удобства разместили на Звезде Смерти и отправляли на задания прямо с боевой станции с эскортом СИД-истребителей. Люк подозревал, что неофициальной его задачей здесь было оказывать давление на рабочих, чтобы ускорить строительство. Он не возражал: холод космоса всегда нравился ему больше любых планет.  
Когда он прибыл, на официальной церемонии его встретил коммандер Тиаан Джерджеррод, исполненный желания показать командный центр боевой станции и рапорты о ходе постройки. Люк не был впечатлён, но, поскольку официально он к постройке отношения не имел, приказал лишь показать свою персональную каюту и сказал, что обязательно проинформирует Императора о прогрессе. Вместо этого он направился в ангар. Встречавшие его на церемонии разошлись. Он мог видеть пилотов СИД-истребителей и штурмовиков, рассредоточенных по ангару: двое стояли у его собственного корабля. Люк предпочёл бы лететь в одиночку, но Император сказал ему, что такие вещи требовали демонстрации силы.  
Транспаристиловое смотровое окно СИДа отражало всё вокруг так точно, что Люк мог видеть в нём себя, хоть лёгкий изгиб машины и искажал его лицо. Корабли конструкции «СИД» всегда вызывали в нём уважение своей бесшабашностью и бесстрашностью. Ему хотелось узнать, каково это — летать на таком. Возможно, ему разрешат взять один для испытаний. На самом деле, разрешение ему было не нужно. Ему даже не понадобится спрашивать. Половина встреченных им людей боялись его так же сильно, как отца, только из-за его собственной репутации. Он чувствовал это всякий раз, когда они с ним говорили. Оставшейся половине следовало у них поучиться.  
— Что это ты там делаешь? Кто дал тебе разрешение? — Люк услышал резкое восклицание позади себя.

Он медленно обернулся, чтобы увидеть говорившего, соединив руки перед собой, чтобы привлечь внимание к световому мечу на поясе.

Тот, кто заговорил с ним, был одет в форму пилота СИДа, но шлема на голове Люк не заметил. Он видел, как тёмные глаза человека напротив едва заметно расширились. Люка узнали. При одной мысли об этом он почти свирепо улыбнулся. Ему нравилось, когда люди узнавали его — почти так же, как когда им это не удавалось, и их глаза расширялись в страхе при виде демонстрации им своей силы.

— Я. Или мой отец, если угодно. Или, может, ты хочешь, чтобы я вызвал коммандера Джерджеррода?

— Да, спасибо, я понял, лорд Скайуокер, — глаза человека вспыхнули раздражением, а голос балансировал на грани дерзости. О, а вот промелькнуло и немного неприязни к Люку. Человек не проявлял обычного в таких ситуациях страха. «О, — подумал Люк. — Это будет весело». Человек стоял, вытянувшись, держа шлем в руке, будто ожидая, что Люк что-то скажет. Люк решил, что подождёт. Наконец пилот спросил: «Что вы здесь делаете, сэр?». Казалось, он хотел добавить ещё что-то, но прикусил язык..  
Люк облокотился на крыло. Вместо ответа он спросил:  
— Как тебя зовут, пилот?  
— Капитан Имперского флота Ведж Антиллес.  
Люк выпрямился, поняв, что если не лицо, то имя пилота он точно узнал. «Тот самый, о котором знает даже Император?» — он слышал о неубиваемом Ведже Антиллесе, единственном пилоте корабля конструкции «СИД», выжившем во время уничтожения первой Звезды Смерти. Люк оглядел его. Ведж был неплох — довольно привлекателен, хотя и не настолько, чтобы попасть на агитационные плакаты. У Люка были любовники и симпатичнее — но он всегда считал талант самой привлекательной чертой, а то, что Люк слышал о Ведже, говорило, что талантом того точно не обделили. Интересно, как он выглядел без этой формы.  
До Люка доходили слухи: даже имперцы иногда сплетничали. Слухи о том, что человек перед ним был лучшим пилотом во всём флоте, что по его венам текла не кровь, а смазка для истребителей, вылетающих в космос. Интересно, было ли это правдой. Также Люк слышал о том, что Ведж настолько не выносил предателей, что донёс на трёх своих однокурсников в академии, обвинив их в измене. Их казнили, его повысили. Люк смотрел на Веджа, почти с нетерпением ожидающего, пока он что-то скажет, и думал, как сильно тот разозлится, узнав о его с отцом планах убить Императора и править Империей вместе.  
Наконец Люк, не в силах сдержаться, сказал:  
— Я просто проверял эти истребители, — он слез с крыла, подступая ближе к капитану Антиллесу. Тот не отошёл. — Люблю летать. Я всегда восхищался СИДами и их пилотами. Такими бесшабашными, хоть и часто с большим эго, — он пытался спровоцировать Антиллеса, но тот по-прежнему не поддавался. — Раньше я пилотировал «Икс-винг», ещё в Альянсе повстанцев. Возможно, даже летал с тобой у первой Звезды Смерти.  
Он видел, как ноздри Веджа раздулись, как сжалась челюсть, прикусывая язык.  
— Если вы позволите, сэр, у меня встреча с руководством, — Антиллес не стал ждать разрешения, чтобы уйти. Как только он скрылся, Люк не выдержал и усмехнулся. Он сделает кое-что, чтобы вывести этого человека из себя.  
________________________________________  
Ожидать приказов Императора на строящейся Звезде Смерти оказалось невероятно скучно. В итоге его мысли начал занимать этот пилот, Ведж. В отличие от Люка, пилотов СИДов постоянно отправляли на миссии. Обычно их использовали в качестве конвоев на случай нападения повстанцев, в последнее время — в основном для сопровождения кораблей с продовольствием для Звезды Смерти.  
Люк взял в привычку ждать возвращения Веджа в комнате, где проходили совещания с командиром. Большую часть времени он не разговаривал — просто сидел и наблюдал за брифингами. На первом командир несколько раз спросил Люка, может ли чем-то помочь ему. Люк покачал головой, откинулся на спинку кресла и скрестил пальцы на груди. Это заставило командира нервничать ещё сильнее, постоянно запинаться и смотреть на Люка, ища одобрения. Тот только прятал улыбку за ладонями.  
Со временем командир привык к тому, что Люк присутствовал на каждой встрече, хотя при этом не показывался на встречах командования, на которые его действительно приглашали. Ну, во всяком случае, темпы строительства увеличились, Императора это точно удовлетворит.  
Ведж стоял по стойке смирно, докладывая командиру. Люк откинулся назад в кресле, наблюдая за ними. Они потеряли три из шести СИДов, вылетевших на миссию. Двоих уничтожили повстанцы, одного — свой же истребитель, подбитый и не справившийся с употреблением. Не считая этого, миссия на Иду завершилась успешно, и офицеры безопасности получили информацию, которая хранилась на заброшенной базе. Следующим утром Ведж отправлялся сопровождать одного из вышестоящих по званию.  
Командир отпустил Веджа и вышел из комнаты, оставляя их наедине. Сначала Ведж даже не посмотрел на Люка, но затем, громко вздохнув, всё же обернулся.  
— Когда вы уже закончите с этим? Уже пять совещаний подряд. Чего вы добиваетесь? Пытаетесь надавить на меня? Если так, сэр, то ничего не выйдет, — он, метнув раздражённый взгляд, скрестил руки на груди.  
— Я, — Люк беспечно пожал плечами, — просто хотел… узнать тебя получше.  
Ведж выглядел ещё более озадаченным, чем раньше, словно не понимая, как вообще реагировать. Он опустил руки, а потом снова скрестил и резко произнёс:  
— Есть лучшие способы сделать это, чем преследовать меня и прерывать мои совещания.  
— Например? — спросил Люк, поднимая взгляд и смотря прямо на него. Глаза Веджа вспыхнули: он наверняка не ждал, что Люк действительно ответит.  
— Я… не знаю. Просто прекрати прерывать мои совещания, — и он вышел.  
Пускай. Люк мог продолжать преследовать его, пока тот не согласится на… что-нибудь. Он ещё точно не знал, чего именно хотел от Веджа. Он просто знал, что хотел его. А он всегда получал то, что хотел.  
________________________________________  
Люк не пробыл на Звезде Смерти и нескольких недель, когда его вызвали на званый ужин на Корусанте по приказу Императора. Он уже посетил несколько дюжин таких мероприятий во время путешествия по галактике. Император любил показывать его публике; отец Люка же не посетил ни одного приёма. Но вот самого Императора Люк пока не видел. На вечере выступал оперный певец, которого, насколько знал Люк, Император обожал. В воздухе царила радость. Люк наслаждался этими приёмами, их изобилием и оживлённостью, создаваемыми специально для приближённых Императора.  
Почти все в комнате были имперскими офицерами, награждёнными за хорошее поведение, в компании жён, яркие наряды которых резко контрастировали с серой формой. Её Люк не посмел бы надеть, поэтому оставался в чёрном. Оглядев залу, у стола с закусками он с удивлением для себя заметил знакомое лицо — Веджа. Тот был не в чёрном костюме пилота СИДа — в обычной имперской форме. Люк прошёл через залу к Веджу; при его виде тот вздохнул, а затем отпил что-то прозрачное из бокала, который держал в руке.  
— Не ожидал тебя здесь встретить. Я видел офицерские совещания, — сказал он, подразумевая, что они были всем, кроме совещаний. Обычно офицеры высшего звена на Звезде Смерти устраивали попойки в своих гостиных, а Люк никогда не упускал возможности обозначить там своё присутствие, — на которые ты мог бы ходить. Ты один из самых высокопоставленных офицеров СИДов на станции. Почему ты никогда не приходил туда?

Ведж переминался с ноги на ногу, будто не зная, ответит ли Люку. Он перевёл взгляд со стакана на комнату вокруг, смотря через плечо Люка на что-то вдалеке.  
— Не выношу эти приёмы. Не выношу любезничать с сенаторами. Я здесь, чтобы навести порядок в галактике, а не пить с другими офицерами, — он вздохнул, на этот раз выглядя более уставшим от приёма, чем от Люка.  
Люк ухмыльнулся.  
— Тогда почему пришёл на этот?  
Ведж ответил почти резко:  
— Меня пригласил Император, — его взгляд метнулся к Люку, потом на пол. Затем он извинился и присоединился к двоим адмиралам в другом конце комнаты. Мало кто отказывал Люку, и хотя пока он не получил открытого отказа, он подозревал, что получит, если попросит Веджа о чём-либо. Это только подстегнуло Люка желать Веджа сильнее — да, он определённо желал его. В любом из смыслов, в котором Люк сможет его добиться. 

Он был уверен, что Ведж не покинет приём, пока не появится Император, поэтому Люк решил полюбезничать, как выразился Ведж, с несколькими сенаторами. После почти часа светской беседы Люк снова отыскал взглядом Веджа. Одного, облокотившегося на стену, с бокалом того же прозрачного напитка в руке.  
— Так какие приёмы тебе нравятся? — Ведж едва взглянул на него, и Люк продолжил. — Когда мой отец станет Императором, я устрою такой, какой ты только захочешь.  
— Я вообще не люблю приёмы, — голос Веджа зазвучал угрожающе, а глаза потемнели. — Аккуратнее с такими разговорами.  
Люк ухмыльнулся шире.  
— Ты слышал о правиле двух? — Вот теперь Ведж внимательно слушал. Люк, в свою очередь, даже не смотрел на него — делая вид, что невероятно увлечён приёмом вокруг. Говорил он так тихо, чтобы слышал только Ведж. — Знаешь… мой отец и я достаточно могущественны, чтобы захватить Империю самостоятельно.  
Рука Веджа мгновенно оказалась на бицепсе Люка, прижав его к стене. Отвернувшись от всех остальных, Ведж прошипел: «На выход. Сейчас же. Чтобы мы здесь не устроили ничего».  
Глаза Люка расширились; он последовал за Веджем в коридор императорского дворца. Ведж не ослабил захват на его руке, даже когда за ними закрылись двери и шум вечера превратился в еле слышный гул. Как только двери закрылись, Ведж вжал Люка в стену, выронив в процессе бокал. Прижал предплечьем шею Люка и прорычал:  
— Какого, по-твоему, ты делаешь? Говорить такие предательские…  
Он осёкся. Его лицо было в нескольких дюймах от лица Люка, глаза сверкали.  
— И чего ты так улыбаешься?  
Люк получил то, чего хотел, — реакцию.  
— Ведж, а кому, как ты думаешь, поверит Император? Тебе, не особо ценному пилоту, или мне, лорду ситхов?  
Ведж оскалился, отстраняясь от Люка; под его ногами хрустнули осколки бокала:  
— Насколько я слышал, ты пока не ситх.  
О да, Люк сделал очень хороший выбор.  
Когда они вернулись на вечер вместе, Император уже прибыл, видимо, через один из секретных тоннелей во дворце. Люк мог видеть его со свитой в центре залы, в сопровождении стражников в красном и подобострастного помощника. Задержавшись у двери, в то время как Ведж проскользнул мимо, Люк ощутил на себе взгляд жёлтых глаз. Император сразу же подозвал его к себе.

________________________________________  
По их договорённости, Люк больше не сопровождал Веджа на брифинги. Но он определённо не собирался оставлять его в покое после того вечера, поэтому следовал за ним во все остальные места. Время от времени он видел его в жилых отсеках Звезды Смерти, которые, пускай и вмещали тысячи людей, были достаточно пустыми; штурмовики не ели с офицерами, но элитные пилоты порой могли. Иногда он видел его в ангарах или в учебных помещениях, но после приёма стал искать там целенаправленно.  
Он решил тренироваться в офицерском учебном помещении, несмотря на то, что у него было своё собственное по другую сторону жилого отсека — потому что знал, что Ведж будет отрабатывать здесь навыки рукопашного боя.  
Люк первым пришёл в учебный отсек и оккупировал дальний угол, обычно предназначавшийся для тренировок с грушами — но Люк превратил его в зону для занятий со световым мечом. Он взломал одного из старых учебных дроидов отца, у которого был собственный меч. Иногда вместо этого Люк выдавал ему лёгкий бластер, чтобы имитировать оборону против огнестрельного оружия, но сегодня он был настроен на что-то посложнее.  
Люк включил световой меч, и всё вокруг осветилось красным; дроид сделал то же самое. Он блокировал атаку Люка, уходя из-под нападения. Но вместо отступления начал напирать, вкладывая в удары достаточно силы, чтобы заставить Люка отходить назад.  
Когда Ведж наконец пришёл, всё внимание Люка было сосредоточено на дроиде. Один взгляд на Веджа чуть не стоил Люку головы: пришлось парировать, перепрыгивая через дроида, чтобы уйти от взмахов его меча. Краем глаза Люк видел, как Ведж зашёл на ринг для спаррингов со своим обычным партнёром, одним из пилотов. Люк хотел было понизить дроиду сложность, чтобы понаблюдать за их схваткой, но передумал: чтобы улучшить навыки, стоило тренироваться на пределе сил. Он растянул схватку ещё на пятнадцать минут, после чего отрезал дроиду обе руки. Тот начал носиться по кругу, недовольный потерей конечностей. Люк подумал, что надо будет отправить запрос на ремонт в техобслуживание.  
Когда Люк задрал майку, чтобы вытереть лоб, открывая чужим глазам пресс, он заметил, что Ведж бросил на него быстрый взгляд. И тут же вернулся к игнорированию, сосредоточившись на партнёре, которого опрокинул на пол. Люк прислонился к деактивированному дроиду, наблюдая за схваткой. На лице Веджа были написаны сосредоточенность и решимость, кожа блестела от пота. Люк закусил губу.  
Он встал, пересекая комнату длинными шагами. Остановился на краю ринга и сказал партнёру Веджа:  
— Исчезни.  
— С чего бы? — подняв глаза и нахмурившись, ответил тот. Он явно не узнал Люка.  
— Потому, что я так сказал, — произнёс Люк, выставив руку и дотягиваясь до Силы рядом с его шеей. Глаза того стали шире, а руки вцепились в шею, пытаясь оторвать от себя невидимые пальцы. Захват Люка только усилился.  
— Лорд Скайуокер, — в тоне Веджа слышалось предупреждение. Люк вздохнул и отпустил его партнёра; тот спешно ретировался с ринга. Ведж проследил за ним нечитаемым взглядом, а затем повернулся к Люку. — Чего ты хочешь?  
Люк кивнул на ринг.  
— Спарринг.  
Ведж вздохнул, но согласился. Пока они кружили друг напротив друга, Люк наблюдал за глазами Веджа, а не за кулаками. Он почувствовал движение воздуха вокруг них, когда Ведж сделал первое движение, целясь Люку в голову; уклонился и нанёс Веджу быстрый удар по рёбрам. Тот только едва слышно выдохнул, шагнул назад и улучив момент, ударил Люка в почки. Люк поморщился, поднимая кулаки. Ведж надвигался, преследуя его. Он был ростом с Люка и не более крепкого телосложения, но компенсировал это яростным упорством. Он наносил удар за ударом в выставленные для защиты кулаки Люка; последний достиг цели и рассёк ему губу. Какой-то миг Ведж колебался, и это дало Люку шанс на ответную атаку.  
После этого одолеть Веджа не составило труда. Тот хорошо дрался, но не мог противостоять обладателю Силы, и в конце концов оказался на спине, в то время как Люк смотрел на него сверху вниз и ухмылялся. Он подал Веджу руку, но тот с угрюмым выражением лица оттолкнул её. Проскользнул под канатами, взял полотенце и направился в общий освежитель. Люк направился вслед, касаясь пальцами окровавленной губы.  
В раздевалке он увидел, как Ведж открывал один из шкафчиков; рядом на скамейке лежали вещи. Люк облокотился на соседний шкафчик, скрестив руки и наблюдая за Веджем. Тот громко захлопнул дверцу и повернулся к нему.  
— И что ты хочешь теперь?  
Люк невинно улыбнулся и пожал плечами. Отступив на шаг, Ведж ущипнул себя за переносицу. Вздохнул.  
— Что мне сделать, чтобы ты перестал меня преследовать?  
— Я хочу ужин. С тобой, в моих личных покоях.  
Он увидел, как Ведж закусил щеку изнутри.  
— Хорошо. Я сообщу тебе, когда буду свободен.  
После этого Люк отпустил его в освежитель одного, нагло улыбаясь вслед.

________________________________________  
Вместо встречи в его личных покоях Люк организовал ужин в конференц-зале одного из наименее людных офицерских отсеков. Люк стоял, прислонившись к столу, когда двери открылись — Ведж вошёл без стука. Он был одет в ту же офицерскую форму, что и на корусантском вечере. Люк был уверен, что Ведж заметил его оценивающий взгляд, но тот никак не прореагировал.  
По его приказу дроиды накрыли на стол ещё до прихода Веджа. Он жестом указал тому сесть по другую сторону стола. Затем сел сам и налил себе бокал вина из бутылки на столе.  
— Попробуешь? Альдераанское, — он отхлебнул немного тёмной жидкости. — Невероятно редкое теперь, когда Альдераан… ну, его нет, — Люк слышал, что Альдераан славился своими винами, и сохранившиеся бутылки теперь продавались по космическим ценам.  
Ведж поднял взгляд.  
— Давай, — он протянул руку.  
Вместо того, чтобы вызвать одного из дроидов, Люк сквозь Силу дотянулся до бутылки. Та пролетела по воздуху и наклонилась, наливая плещущийся напиток в бокал Веджа. Ведж настороженно наблюдал, пока бутылка не замерла на месте рядом с бокалом. Он незамедлительно взял его, делая большой глоток.  
— Что, не нравится Сила?  
— Нет, — Люк думал, что этим Ведж и ограничится. Но потом тот заговорил снова, едва ли не разбрасывая еду вилкой. — Мне не нравится то, что я не могу увидеть и чему, следовательно, не могу доверять, — «всё, похожее на тебя» осталось непроизнесённым. Люк пожал плечами.  
Ужин протекал напряжённо; Люк разрезал кроваво-красное мясо, Ведж продолжал ковыряться в своей еде. Он дважды доливал себе вина. Люк наклонился вперёд, опираясь на локоть и глядя на тарелку еды, к которой Ведж едва притронулся.  
— Ну ладно тебе, я не пытаюсь тебя отравить, — Ведж резко поднял на него взгляд, замирая с вилкой в руках. Люк отклонился назад, посмеиваясь. — Хотел бы убить, сделал бы это на публике, мечом. Показательно.  
Плечи Веджа расслабились, и он сухо произнёс:  
— Это успокаивает, — после чего съел большой кусок.  
Неожиданно для самого себя Люк рассмеялся.  
— Значит, чувство юмора у тебя есть.  
— Только для друзей.  
— И друзья есть? — Люк потянулся за бокалом.  
— Больше нет, — произнёс Ведж так, будто это было его выбором.  
Люк откинулся назад, наблюдая за ним. Время от времени Ведж встречался взглядом с Люком, словно вызывая его сказать или сделать что-то. Когда ужин закончился, Ведж облокотился на спинку стула, скрестив руки на груди. Люк поднялся и подошёл к нему. Похоже, Веджу не нравилось, когда Люк возвышался над ним, так что он тоже встал на ноги.  
— Я бы пригласил тебя к себе, но… я не уверен, что ты так сильно мне доверяешь, — Люк потянулся через него, наливая остатки альдераанского вина в бокал Веджа и выпивая его сам. Взгляд Веджа проследовал за кроваво-красной жидкостью, к губам Люка. Люк вернул бокал на стол и провёл пальцем по губе, чтобы собрать последние капли и слизать их. Он не спускал глаз с глаз Веджа. Потемневших, и Люк явно чувствовал — не от гнева. Он посмотрел вниз.  
— О, да ты заинтересован? — Люк опустился на колени.  
Глаза Веджа расширились:  
— Лорд Скайуокер…  
— Люк. — Ведж взглянул на него, но больше ничего не сказал. Люк достал его член из штанов и забрал в рот. Ведж вздрогнул, и Люк прижал его к столу свободной рукой — другая двигалась на члене Веджа. Начал он медленно, дразня так, чтобы терпеть не оставалось сил. Когда реакции не последовало, Люк стал сосать сильнее, то отклоняясь, чтобы облизать головку члена, то заглатывая его целиком и слегка касаясь зубами. Тогда Ведж снова вздрогнул, и Люк улыбнулся; его горло сжалось, когда он шумно выдохнул. Он продолжил движения головой вверх-вниз, в то же время лаская член Веджа рукой, пока тот не кончил.  
Люк отстранился с влажным звуком. Посмотрел вверх, утёр рот тыльной стороной ладони и увидел закрытые глаза Веджа, приоткрытый рот, руки, вцепившиеся в стол так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь.  
Люк поднялся, ухмыляясь, и застегнул штаны Веджа. Тот посмотрел на него с чуть приоткрытыми губами и нечитаемым выражением в глазах. Эмоции Веджа в Силе били через край, в наибольшей степени — желание. Щёки того слегка покраснели, но сам Люк не чувствовал стыда. Ведж не предложил ответной услуги, но он и не просил.  
Когда тот ушёл, Люк вернулся в свои покои, чтобы кончить самому, думая о лице Веджа в момент оргазма.

________________________________________  
Проснулся Люк глубокой ночью, когда получил голосообщение от Императора. Мгновенно, как только послышался писк и показался голубой свет, Люк пересёк комнату, чтобы ответить на сообщение.  
— Мой юный ученик, — произнёс Император, облачённый в плащ. — Явись ко мне незамедлительно. Наступило время, когда твои навыки могут принести пользу.  
И тут же сообщение прервалось.  
Люк начал метаться по комнате, собирая вещи и прикрепляя меч к поясу; через несколько минут он был готов. Он произнёс в комлинк:  
— Подготовьте мой корабль, немедленно.  
Когда он прибыл в ангар, его шаттл класса «Лямбда» только закончили заправлять: штурмовики убирали шланги. Он подошёл к кораблю; солдаты отдали честь, и он кивнул им. За ними Люк увидел двоих человек, одного в форме пилота СИДа, другого в офицерской — они разговаривали, пытаясь перекричать шум только что приземлившегося корабля. Ведж.  
Будто услышав своё имя, Ведж и его вышестоящий перестали говорить, а Ведж посмотрел в направлении Люка. Было слишком далеко, чтобы Люк смог хоть что-то понять, но, похоже, он только что прибыл с задания. Люку следовало идти, его ждала встреча с Императором, но… Поколебавшись, он повернулся к одному из солдат:  
— Какие пилоты СИДов меня сопровождают?  
— Э, — штурмовик повернулся к другому, — JA189 и OL701? — Тот кивнул.  
Люк покачал головой.  
— Мне нужен Антиллес. — Штурмовики переглянулись. — Чего вы ждёте? — он махнул рукой. — Идите и сообщите командиру. Мы вылетаем через пять минут.  
Солдаты кивнули и побежали к управляющему ангаром. Люк вошёл в шаттл.  
________________________________________  
Когда они приземлились около императорского дворца, Ведж не выглядел довольным. Он скрестил руки на груди, но ничего не сказал — просто ждал вместе с другими пилотами, пока встреча Люка с Императором закончится.  
В тронном зале Императора окружала Красная Стража. Он возвышался над помещением в своём кресле на платформе перед круглыми окнами — словом, всё выглядело так же, как в других его тронных залах. Люк преклонил колено у подножия платформы.  
— Вы вызывали меня, учитель?  
— Да, юный Скайуокер. В последнее время повстанцы вызывают всё больше проблем. Похоже, после того, как ты… дезертировал, — Люк склонил голову, — они восстановились быстрее, чем ожидалось. Мои шпионы докладывают, что после поражения при Хоте их снабжает фракция с Баркеша.  
— Какова будет ваша воля в их отношении, ваше величество?  
— Твоим заданием будет проникнуть в эту ячейку и стереть её с лица галактики, чтобы остановить поток гуманитарной помощи повстанцам. Это же не станет для тебя проблемой, верно, юный Скайуокер? Это будет твоим первым испытанием против повстанцев, которых ты когда-то называл друзьями.  
Люк воспротивился чувству гневу внутри себя, думая о той правде, которую ему рассказал отец на Беспине.  
— Нет, ваше величество, это не станет проблемой. Я справлюсь.  
— Очень хорошо, — сказал Император, давая понять, что разговор окончен. Люк поднялся и кивнул.  
________________________________________  
— Проклятье! — выкрикнул Люк, сняв и отшвырнув шлем пилота СИДа, из которого только что выбрался. Миссия прошла плохо, да и не могла бы пройти хорошо! — Криффова Лея. Я чувствую это! — закричал он на весь полупустой ангар звёздного разрушителя, на котором им пришлось возвращаться назад. Не стоило позволять ей и Соло уйти с Беспина. Он должен был дать отцу сделать с ними то, что тот собирался с самого начала, а не договариваться о свободе для них. Криффова сентиментальность.  
Они приземлились на планету, которая должна была находиться под имперским контролем, и обнаружили наполовину дезертировавший, наполовину некомпетентный и проплаченный повстанцами мир. База повстанцев оказалась заброшенной. Те появились из засады, открыв огонь и тут же убив OL701. Люк расправился со всеми при помощи светового меча, легко разрезав на части неопытных новобранцев, — повстанцам пришлось тяжело после потери Хота, это было видно, — но те успели подорвать его шаттл, а их корабли всё-таки поднялись на крыло.  
Люк взял шлем OL701 и его СИД, полетев за повстанцами вместе с Веджем и JA189. Тех оказалось слишком много для трёх СИДов. JA189 взорвали, в Люка и Веджа почти попали. Им удалось уничтожить два грузовых и подбить большую часть «Икс-вингов», но оставшиеся совершили прыжок в гиперпространство, прежде чем до них добрались. Проклятье. Он со злобой взглянул на шлем, подумывая прислушаться к своим деструктивным желаниям и его пнуть. Но вместо этого он услышал, как его зовёт Ведж, выбравшийся из собственного СИДа.  
— Люк! Какого криффа ты делаешь? — Ведж схватил его за плечо, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза.  
— А что, по-твоему, я делаю? — выкрикнул Люк в ответ, несмотря на маленькую дистанцию между ними.  
— Что случилось? Что с тобой происходит? Это потому, что они были повстанцами?  
Что бы Люк ни испытывал, он определённо не собирался говорить об этом Веджу, охотнику за предателями. Крифф! Веджу следовало работать в отделе по надзору за лояльностью.  
— Я не предатель. Я не позволял им победить.  
— Хорошо, — решительно произнёс Ведж, не сводя с Люка глаз.  
— Я не знаю, ясно? Я не знаю, что пошло не так! Они как будто знали, что мы уже вылетели за ними! — с бессильной злостью добавил Люк, сжимая ладони в кулаки. Он взглянул на Веджа и увидел в глазах того только решимость.  
А затем тот поцеловал Люка, прижимаясь к его губам своими, притягивая к себе рукой. Поцелуй был агрессивный, но в то же время нежный — словно попытка утешить. И так же быстро Ведж отстранился, после чего Люк несколько секунд не мог даже вдохнуть, стоя с приоткрытым ртом и чуть наклонившись вперёд.  
— Это не должно повториться, — произнёс Ведж твёрдо, но не порицающе, и Люк не был уверен, что имелось в виду: порча государственного имущества или провал миссии.  
________________________________________  
Отец Люка прибыл почти с такими же почестями, как сам Император, сопровождаемый в ангар дюжинами СИД-эскадрилий. Бесчисленные ряды штурмовиков и все важные имперские офицеры в серой и чёрной униформе выстроились, чтобы приветствовать его. Прямо позади Люка стоял коммандер Джерджеррод, вытянувшись в струнку — энтузиазма в нём было заметно меньше, чем когда он встречал Люка всего несколько недель назад.  
В ангаре воцарилась смертельная тишина — слышны были только тяжёлая поступь Вейдера по металлическому полу и звук фильтров в его маске, возвещающий о его присутствии. Никто не видел его глаз, но его шлем был повёрнут в сторону Люка. Офицеры отдали честь; он полностью их проигнорировал.  
— Лорд Вейдер… — начал коммандер Джерджеррод, но Вейдер, не обращая внимания, взглянул на своего сына.  
— Люк, — идти он продолжил, — нам нужно многое обсудить.  
Люк развернулся на месте, последовав за ним.  
— Отец, — он кивнул, — комната для частных совещаний офицеров там, — произнёс он, направляясь в сторону турболифта.  
Люк слышал, как коммандер Джерджеррод поспешил за ними.  
— Лорд Вейдер. Постройка Звезды Смерти продвигается хорошо. Император…  
Вейдер остановился, не говоря ни слова. Коммандеру пришлось замереть, чтобы не врезаться в него. Вейдер развернулся, смотря ему в лицо, в расширившиеся под серой кепкой глаза.  
— Благодарю, коммандер, — голос Вейдера звучал глубоко и сухо. — Мы с сыном собираемся обсуждать вопросы первостепенной для Империи важности. Наедине.  
— Да, сэр, — Джерджеррод отдал честь и присоединился к остальным, стоявшим по стойке смирно с тех пор, как корабль Вейдера приземлился. Вейдер продолжил игнорировать их, следуя за Люком в лифт; комната для совещаний находилась на несколько десятков уровней выше.  
Когда они приблизились ко входу, двое проходивших мимо офицеров, которые смотрели в свои пады, незамедлительно выпрямились при их виде. Люк кивнул им, заходя в комнату для совещаний вместе с Вейдером. Как только они вошли, Вейдер запрограммировал дверь закрыться изнутри и отключил все возможные системы наблюдения, используя собственные коды, которых не знал даже Император.  
Вейдер повернулся к сыну, выглядевшему обеспокоенно.  
— Они научатся бояться тебя так же, как уже боятся меня, — сказал он Люку.  
— Почему бы нам не покончить с Императором сейчас? — Люк вздохнул, садясь в одно из крутящихся кресел перед отцом. Он с всё большим нетерпением ждал исполнения того, что отец обещал ему при Беспине: галактика, устроенная так, как им хотелось. Вейдер посмотрел на него сверху вниз — и, несмотря на всё время, что они провели вместе на Мустафаре, тренируясь и начиная узнавать друг друга ближе, Люк ощутил, что совершенно не знал, о чём тот думает.  
— Потому что, мой сын, ты ещё недостаточно силён. Ты не…  
Люк вздохнул, в нетерпении отворачиваясь от отца.  
— Я пока что не научился всему, чему он может меня научить, я знаю, — вздохнул он, повторяя слова, которые отец говорил ему уже много раз.  
— Уроки Императора прокладывают путь к власти, Люк, — строго сказал Вейдер. — Я ещё не научил тебя всему, что знаю сам. На Мустафаре я успел посвятить тебя только в часть того, о чём узнал от моих учителей. Мы не можем начать действовать слишком рано, ты хорошо знаешь мощь тёмной стороны.  
Люк действительно знал её хорошо. Эта сила соблазняла, затягивала обещаниями власти и ответов на все вопросы. Она уже дала Люку всё, чего он хотел. Отца. Правду. Свободу делать то, чего он желал.  
— Ты же раньше говорил мне, что он слабый, вместе мы можем…  
— Люк! — произнёс Вейдер, ударив кулаком по столу и давая понять, что разговор закончен.  
Люк вздохнул.  
— Да, отец.  
Вейдер сел напротив него, опустив руку на стол. Прошло некоторое время с тех пор, как он в последний раз видел отца, несколько недель после того, как они покинули Императора в своём путешествии по галактике, целью которого было показать Люка Империи. Он слышал, что отец улетел разбираться…  
— Дагоба?  
Ладонь Вейдера крепко сжалась в кулак.  
— Нет. Император… бережёт эту миссию для тебя, — Люк медленно кивнул. Он не испытывал вины за то, что сообщил о Йоде Императору. Время Йоды, джедая из далёкой-далёкой эпохи, прошло слишком давно. Лжи джедаев не было место в их галактике.  
— Отец, — Люк посмотрел в искажённое отражение в транспаристиловом окне, занимавшем всю заднюю стену комнаты для совещаний, — расскажи мне о матери.  
Вейдер медленно повернул голову к Люку. Он упорно отказывался говорить хоть что-то о бывшей жене, даже сыну. Люк подозревал, что даже вопрос о её имени окажется для отца слишком личным и не получит ответа. Единственный раз, когда тот без колебаний делился информацией, был на Беспине: тогда он пообещал никогда не лгать Люку так, как другие. Только отцу он мог по-настоящему доверять. Тот обещал, что если Люк пойдёт с ним, его друзей пощадят, и Люк узнает всю правду. Своё слово он сдержал.  
________________________________________  
Несмотря на неудачу последней миссии Люка, Императора, казалось, вполне удовлетворял его прогресс, особенно после визита Вейдера и продолжившихся тренировок. Император с готовностью отправил Люка на другое задание по устранению его бывших знакомых-повстанцев. Люку часто казалось, что это было тестом на преданность.  
Люк упал на колени перед голообразом Императора, который стоял на мостике Звезды Смерти, закутанный в свой обычный плащ. Он уже привык скрывать свою нелюбовь к Императору. Сначала он мог выдавать её за неприязнь, оставшуюся с дней, когда он был повстанцем, за нерешительность в принятии путей Империи — но чем дальше он падал на тёмную сторону, тем тяжелее становилось её скрывать. Отцу пришлось многому его научить, включая способы направлять гнев в полезное русло, в частности, на призыв Силы. И на тех, кого он когда-то считал друзьями. В последнее время Люк находил это особенно полезным.  
— Где, по этим слухам, находится следующая база повстанцев, учитель? — Люк взглянул вверх на Императора. Баркеш оказался муляжом, лишь остатками ловушки, ожидающей имперцев. В следующий раз Люк не будет так глуп и подготовится лучше.  
Синяя, вся в точках, голограмма чуть дрогнула, когда Император заговорил.  
— Мои агенты отправляют известные им координаты повстанцев в разных системах на Звезду Смерти. Ты взойдёшь на борт ближайшего звёздного разрушителя и воспользуешься им как страховкой, Скайуокер. — И он строго добавил: — Я не потерплю ещё одной такой же неудачи, как в прошлый раз, — Кивая Императору, Люк почувствовал, как его кулаки сжимаются. — Выбор, в каких именно системах искать, за тобой.  
— Да, Мастер, — Люк склонил голову. Голограмма выключилась, и атмосфера в комнате стала чуть спокойнее. Но не для Люка. Он встал, отрывисто приказывая ближайшему офицеру:  
— Звёздные карты сюда.  
Там, где раньше была голограмма Императора, теперь находилась огромная астрокарта с несколькими подсвеченными системами. Некоторые Люк отсеял сразу. Какие-то базы повстанцы ранее уничтожили сами, другие были слишком близко к центру имперской территории, чтобы им пришло в голову там обосновываться.  
Одна система во Внешнем Кольце заставила Люка поколебаться. Он приказал офицеру увеличить карту в этом районе — маленькая система, где была только одна малоисследованная планета, привлекла его внимание.  
— Сэр? — офицер вопросительно посмотрел на Люка. — Эта планета неразведана, повс…  
Люку даже не потребовалось поднять взгляд, чтобы дотянуться в Силе до шеи офицера. Он отпустил его далеко не сразу: тот мучился несколько долгих мгновений, прежде чем наконец рухнуть назад на свой стул. Офицер поспешно снова вскочил, увеличивая карту.  
Он знал, что это нужная система. Хотя она располагалась во Внешнем Кольце, как и Татуин, планета была маленькой, и Люк никогда о ней не слышал. Раньше никто не обращал на неё внимания, но что-то тянуло Люка именно туда. Он закрыл глаза и притянул карту к себе; знакомое ощущение в Силе сообщало ему о том, что он сделал правильный выбор.  
— Лейтенант, что это за планета?  
Офицер не колебался, прежде чем заговорить, хотя его голос стал хриплым:  
— Крайт, сэр.  
________________________________________  
Ближайшим к системе Крайта звёздным разрушителем был «Чёрный ковен». Корабль Люка дозаправили и снабдили всем необходимым ещё до того, как он долетел до ангара, и эскорты из СИДов уже ждали, чтобы сопроводить его на разрушитель — где он мог включить в свой отряд больше солдат и воспользоваться СИДами на борту. Люк был рад узнать, что Веджа уже приписали к нему: не пришлось даже просить.  
Когда они прибыли на «Чёрный ковен», Люк спустился на борт, чтобы получить дополнительную информацию о планете от командования корабля. Ему сообщили, что зонды, отправленные вниз, обнаружили присутствие большого количества форм в жизни около одной из заброшенных шахт Республики — вероятного местонахождения базы повстанцев. Люк был уверен, что найдёт их там.  
В последний раз повстанцы знали о его приходе. Лея знала, откуда-то, и большая часть повстанцев благополучно эвакуировалась. Люк не собирался позволять этому повториться. Он сотрёт с лица галактики то позорное пятно, которым было Восстание. Они больше не встанут на пути у того, что будут строить Люк с отцом.  
Он знал, что в этот раз придется вести себя осторожнее, поэтому взял сопровождать корабли ещё одно подразделение штурмовиков. Зайдя в ангар, он отыскал взглядом Веджа.  
— Капитан Антиллес, вы со мной, — Люк помахал в его направлении.  
— Сэр? — спросил Ведж, хмурясь. Он подошёл к Люку со шлемом в руке.  
— На моём корабле, со мной и капитаном Кайлом, — Люк не стал утруждаться объяснениями, а Ведж точно не собирался устраивать разборки в ангаре, полном других пилотов. Для него было предпочтительнее слепо следовать приказам Люка, чем терять лицо. Люк фыркнул.  
Путь вниз на планету повстанцев был несложным; турбулентность не сильно затруднила спуск. Сопровождение из штурмовиков приземлилось ещё до них, на белую поверхность совсем рядом с заброшенным шахтёрским поселением. Сопровождающие СИДы оставались чуть позади, кружась вокруг зоны высадки и исчезая ещё до того, как шаттл класса «Лямбда» коснулся поверхности. Когда они приземлились, сквозь смотровое окно Люк мог видеть штурмовиков, марширующих единым строем к недостроенным противовзрывным дверям шахты. Они походили на скелет с широко распахнутым красным ртом.  
С каждым шагом, который делали штурмовики, они оставляли красные отпечатки ног на поверхности, будто мазки крови. Люк никогда бы не подумал, что повстанцы выберут место, столь любезное его сердцу.  
Люк вышел из кабины пилота, возвращаясь в заднюю часть шаттла, где ждал Ведж. Бластер того свисал с плеча, а сам он с лёгкой нервозностью смотрел на опускающийся трап.  
— Ненавижу быть на земле, — проворчал Ведж, словно оправдываясь. Звуки летавших над ними СИДов были больше не слышны.  
Люк фыркнул.  
— Я никому бы не доверил настолько же находиться со мной на земле.  
Ведж закатил глаза, услышав эту не совсем правду — но и не совсем ложь — пока Люк в нетерпении покачивался из стороны в сторону. Его пальцы зачесались, когда он потянулся за мечом. На Звезде Смерти за своим темпераментом приходилось следить: количество офицеров было ограничено, и заменять их вечно не получилось бы.  
Огонь по ним открыли ещё до того, как трап коснулся поверхности. Как только их обзору стала доступна траншея неподалёку, оттуда высунули головы повстанцы —вместе с бластерами. Люку потребовалась секунда, чтобы включить меч, красным сиянием осветивший всё вокруг. Он увидел перестрелку зелёными и красными снарядами; часть внимания повстанцев переключилась на наступавших штурмовиков, и некоторые из них уже упали в соль.  
Позади него Ведж выкрикивал ругательства, прятался от вражеского огня и периодически стрелял сам, когда перестрелка чуть затихала.  
— Крифф, как же я ненавижу поверхность! — заявил он в пространство. Люк фыркнул.  
Его меч был поднят; красное свечение временно сбило с толку некоторых повстанцев. Люк с лёгкостью отражал направленные в него выстрелы, хотя один прошёл мимо и убил пилота, пытавшегося добраться до трапа. Люк отразил ещё несколько выстрелов, на этот раз назад в траншею, где раздались крики повстанцев. Он слышал звук, с которым их тела падали на поверхность кристального разлома.  
Люк потянулся к Силе, смыкая её вокруг бластеров повстанцев. Дёрнув руку назад, на себя, он вырвал все бластеры из их рук, а затем швырнул обратно под хор криков. Люк вышел из корабля. Он чувствовал, как соль под ногами исчезала, уступая место красному кристаллу.  
Некоторые из повстанцев попытались сбежать, но Люк Силой притянул дезертиров к себе. Другие были храбрее. Они остались в траншеях, пытаясь обезвредить Люка тепловыми детонаторами или ножами. Люк пробился сквозь них без особого труда. Он вполне мог быть знаком с кем-то из них, но никто не позвал его по имени, моля о пощаде. Впрочем, это было бы бесполезно. Люк смотрел не на лица, а на униформы. Потрёпанные: их владельцы были в отчаянии.  
Люк больше не мог различить, где была кровь, а где красный кристалл, перешагивая через тела по пути назад в шаттл к Веджу. В какой-то момент Ведж перестал стрелять, смотря на Люка с благоговением.  
— Раньше не мог это сделать с их оружием? — сказал он почти раздражённо, когда Люк вошёл в шаттл, выключая меч.  
— Тебе бы понравилось, а? — Люк ухмыльнулся, стирая с щеки то, что могло в равной степени быть кровью и кристаллом. Он осмотрел красное пятно на тыльной стороне руки и повернулся к Веджу. Во взгляде того всё ещё читался трепет, и адреналин в крови Люка не ослабил стук крови в ушах. Он знал: Ведж тоже это чувствовал. Он сделал шаг вперёд, переступая через тело пилота.  
Люк не колебался перед тем, как прижаться губами к губам Веджа. Но в этот раз Ведж не собирался позволять ему вести. Он вцепился в Люка и приложил его к перегородке, с жадностью отвечая на поцелуй. Люк не возражал против того, что слегка ударился затылком в процессе.  
Руки Веджа блуждали по телу Люка, пока он не отыскал застёжки штанов и не сжал в руке твердеющий член. Головка уже была чуть влажной от смазки, и Ведж начал двигать рукой вверх-вниз - жёстко, на грани излишней грубости. Люк чувствовал сквозь штаны вставший член Веджа, задевающий его собственный в чужой руке.  
Ему не терпелось получить в распоряжение тело Веджа; какое-то время он воевал с застёжками формы, но наконец расстегнул их и смог прижаться к обнажённому торсу.  
— Мы должны... ох!... — Люк запнулся, когда Ведж коснулся губами его шеи, проводя по вене кончиком языка, — переместиться вниз, — он думал о мёртвом пилоте на полу. Он не собирался в первый раз трахаться с Веджем рядом с мёртвым пилотом.  
Они ненадолго отстранились друг от друга, только для того, чтобы спуститься по лестнице в нижнюю часть корабля — где были чуть лучшие условия, вроде раскладушки. Люк посадил Веджа на себя, продолжая вылизывать его рот изнутри и пытаясь засунуть руки в его штаны. Наконец, он высвободил его член и прижал к нему собственный, так, чтобы можно было тереться друг о друга — почти до боли, учитывая небольшое количество смазки.  
Кажется, Ведж вдруг понял, что Люк был почти полностью одет, и быстро его от одежды избавил. Люк буквально излучал жар, а холодное тело Веджа поглощало его, будто умирающее солнце. Его руки вплелись в волосы Люка, давя на затылок; Люк же тем временем ощупывал его задницу.  
Ведж отстранился от Люка и сел на раскладушке. Его большой покрасневший член торчал между ногами.  
— Давай, — приказал он. Люк придвинулся ближе, и Ведж подался вперёд, чтобы запустить руки в его волосы и насадить ртом на свой член, который Люк с энтузиазмом заглатывал. Он быстро двигал головой вверх-вниз, наслаждаясь стонами Веджа. Люк облизал головку, убеждаясь, что член достаточно крепко стоял и смазки хватало.  
— Развернись, — снова приказал Ведж, на этот раз хрипло.  
Люк подчинился, переворачиваясь и предлагая Веджу свой зад. Ведж поднёс руку к его рту, давая облизать два пальца, а затем поводил ими по обнажённой заднице Люка, разводя ягодицы в стороны и входя пальцем. Люк резко выдохнул. У него давно никого не было — и никогда не было никого, кто привлекал бы его так, как Ведж.  
Ведж ввёл второй палец, почти не давая Люку времени привыкнуть, растягивая его изнутри. Затем он вынул их так же быстро, как и ввёл. Люк услышал, как Ведж придвигается к нему, а потом ощутил прикосновение толстой головки члена. Ведж надавил, и Люк вскрикнул, прижимаясь лбом к раскладушке. Ведж едва выждал несколько мгновений, прежде чем начать двигаться, вбиваясь в Люка так, как только позволяла слюна вместо смазки; этот лёгкий привкус боли и довёл Люка до грани, когда Ведж едва коснулся его члена рукой.  
Люк снова вскрикнул, кончая на раскладушку; его задница ещё крепче обхватила член Веджа, вызвав у того стон. Совершив ещё несколько торопливых и неглубоких фрикций, он вышел из Люка и кончил на его спину.  
________________________________________  
После успеха на Крайте Веджа стали почти постоянно прикреплять к СИД-сопровождению Люка на различных заданиях по всей галактике. И всё же иногда его, как лучшего пилота СИДа в Империи, отправляли на задания, где поддержка Люка не требовалась, и тот оставался в одиночестве на Звезде Смерти, изнывая от скуки. С тех пор как между ними началось это... нечто, Люк снова начал повсюду следовать за Веджем — не в последнюю очередь потому, что того это раздражало.  
Люк облокотился на СИД, наблюдая, как Ведж вводит в курс следующего задания свою эскадрилью, прежде чем отправить их по кораблям. Он стоял идеально прямо, зная, что Люк находился у него за спиной. Пилоты разбрелись кто куда, но не слишком далеко — все оставались в ангаре, а двое задержались совсем рядом, у своих СИДов.  
Люк подошёл к Веджу сзади, практически к нему прижавшись, но тот явно отказывался признавать его присутствие. Люк наклонил голову вперёд, через плечо Веджа, и прикусил его ухо, просто потому, что знал — тот разозлится. Ведж вздрогнул и ударил Люка локтём; тот, тихо засмеявшись, чуть отошёл. Ведж повернулся, держа в руках датапад.  
— Не здесь, — сказал Ведж, оглядываясь на пилотов неподалёку, которые — Люк это знал — вообще не обращали на них внимания. И даже если бы…  
— И что же они сделают? Конечно, существуют запреты, — Люк произнёс это так, будто когда-то был законопослушным гражданином Империи, — но это же я. — Люка не смутил угрюмый взгляд Веджа. Конечно, публичные выражения привязанности были под запретом, и Империя не особо жаловала мужчин с его наклонностями, но… никто не посмеет сказать что-либо Люку в лицо — в противном случае им придётся иметь дело с его гневом. Скорее всего, они все слышали о происходившем на борту первого звёздного разрушителя, на котором он был после Мустафара, после того, как там поползли слухи о Люке-шпионе повстанцев…  
Ведж отмахнулся.  
— Я не о тебе волнуюсь, — проворчал он. Снова посмотрел на пилотов, которые начали расходиться и забираться в свои СИДы. Он толкнул Люка назад, и они склонились под крылом СИДа Веджа, где их не видели ни штурмовики, ни пилоты. Затем Ведж набросился на Люка, целуя его почти с жестокостью.  
Рука Веджа вцепилась в волосы Люка, зубы прикусили его губу — тот ощутил лёгкую боль, когда Ведж отстранился с удовлетворённым видом.  
— Тебе лучше бы отойти, — кивнул Ведж уже из кабины СИДа. Люк отходил спиной, не оборачиваясь, стараясь ни обо что не споткнуться, пока не оказался на безопасной дистанции от истребителя. Всё это время он не отводил взгляд от Веджа.  
Почувствовав металл на языке, Люк поднёс к губе пальцы и увидел, как те окрасились в алый. Он ухмыльнулся, думая о том, что всегда был склонен к саморазрушению. Проводив взглядом до вылета из ангара весь боевой порядок, он развернулся и облизал с губ кровь.  
________________________________________  
Когда Люк услышал, что Ведж вернулся, он тут же направился в его каюту с бутылкой мандалорского эля в руке. Каюты пилотов СИДов располагались на несколько десятков этажей ниже, чем покои Люка, но, по слухам, всё равно были лучше кают штурмовиков. Ведж, похоже, только вернулся с задания — он всё ещё был замотан в полотенце после ультразвукового душа, когда открыл Люку дверь.  
Ведж взглянул на переливающуюся янтарём жидкость, отходя в сторону, чтобы дать Люку войти в каюту. Он даже не стал интересоваться, как тот узнал, где Ведж жил. Тот спросил. Ему с радостью показали.  
Каюта Веджа была значительно меньше, чем у Люка, но у него был личный освежитель, а у кровати стояли небольшой стол и два стула. Люк поставил бутылку на стол, а Ведж достал из шкафчика два бокала. Не дожидаясь приглашения, Люк сел, открыл бутылку и разлил эль.  
Люк взял один из бокалов и почувствовал, как жидкость горчит у него на губах, когда он смотрел сквозь стекло на Веджа. Тот, не колеблясь, взял другой бокал и сделал большой глоток из него. Он поперхнулся, поставил бокал на стол и ударил себя в грудь, чтобы откашляться. Посмотрел на стакан с пренебрежением:  
— Ситхово отродье, горько! Я думал, оно сладкое, — нахмурившись, он взял бутылку без этикетки, осматривая её.  
Люк издал смешок.  
— Не'тра гал — может быть, — речь шла о тёмном эле. — А кри'джи достаточно терпкий, чтобы свести краску со спидера.  
— И ты это пьёшь? — Ведж поднял бокал. Люк хмыкнул, делая ещё один глоток и опустошая свой. Он посмотрел Веджу в глаза и, взяв бутылку, налил себе ещё один. Не собираясь позволять ситху опередить себя, Ведж отхлебнул ещё чуть-чуть и тут же скривился в гримасе.  
Они сидели в тишине ещё несколько минут, по чуть-чуть отхлёбывая из бокалов. Люк начал чувствовать расслабляющий жар алкоголя в крови, поэтому, когда Ведж спросил, почему он вообще пришёл, Люк ответил честно. Пожал плечами, отставил эль в сторону.  
— Скучал по тебе, — Ведж хмыкнул. Люк снова пожал плечами. Это было правдой. По большей части. — Без тебя здесь скучно.  
Люк встал, и Ведж проследил за ним взглядом. Люк положил ладонь на бокал Веджа, опуская его назад на стол. Он притянул Веджа к себе так, чтобы их глаза встретились, а затем — ещё ближе, чтобы это сделали и губы. В этот раз они не спешили. Люк наконец смог рассмотреть Веджа полностью, пускай и в тусклом свете каюты.  
В прошлый раз они спешили стянуть друг с друга одежду, в ушах билась кровь, чувствовалось отчаянное желание. Сейчас, исследуя торс Веджа, Люк обнаружил там белые, зарубцевавшиеся шрамы — особенно много их было на спине. При освещении шаттла Люк не различил их на светлой коже, да и оделись они тогда после всего так же быстро, как разделись.  
Когда они закончили, Люк провёл пальцем по одному из самых крупных шрамов. Он взглянул на Веджа, нахмурившись, и тот ответил тем же, вынуждая Люка сказать: «Не от крушения». Слишком уж много, и выглядели они следами от порезов, а не от ожогов.  
— Не от крушения. Это работа Восстания.  
Люк снова посмотрел на шрамы, чувствуя, как его гнев усиливается. Когда-то он тоже был частью Восстания. Тем нравилось воображать, что они вели себя благородно и справедливо, но Люк видел жертв войны, то, что они делали во имя справедливости. Это не было справедливостью.  
Похоже, и Ведж хорошо об этом знал. И стоически держался. Так что Люк поцеловал его, жёстко, поскольку больше не хотел обо всём этом думать.  
________________________________________  
Несколько недель спустя Люка отправили на стандартное задание в Имперский регион G5-623, ранее известный как планета вуки Кашиик. Побывав на встрече с высшим командованием планеты, а также в увеличившемся после недавней попытки восстания гарнизоне, Люк направился в свое временное жилище. Планета совершенно не подходила для традиционной имперской архитектуры, поэтому рабский труд вуки использовали для постройки всё тех же домов на деревьях, в которых те жили тысячелетиями — круглых деревянных построек с соломенными крышами.  
В отличие от большинства имперцев, расквартированных здесь, Люк не возражал против местного климата. Он вырос на планете-пустыне, поэтому всегда радовался влажности и дождю. Приземляясь на планету, он видел лагеря рабов. С высоты птичьего полёта он мог рассмотреть, что Империя сделала с ней в попытках получить как можно больше ресурсов. Вырубка лесов достигла чудовищных масштабов, огромные части планеты были зачищены, а все разумные — угнаны в рабство.  
Какое-то время он сидел у окна, рассматривая планету, пока не услышал стук в дверь. Ведж — он знал это. Открыв дверь Силой, он распахнул её, хотя и знал, что Веджу это не понравится. Поднялся.  
— Люк, — произнёс Ведж, как только закрыл за собой дверь. — Ты казался отстранённым на встречах. — На самом деле Люк едва сдерживал гнев, когда имперцы говорили о рабах, как о собственности. — Что-то не так?  
— Мой отец был рабом, — Люк сложил руки за спиной. — Он провёл всю жизнь, переходя от одного господина к другому, — Ведж промолчал. Люк развернулся к нему со сжатыми кулаками. — Когда мой отец станет Императором, когда мы свергнем Палпатина… Этому придет конец. В галактике больше не будет рабства. Император обещал мир. Это не мир.  
— Так ты серьёзно, — голос Веджа звучал почти изумлённо. Люк повернулся к нему с угрюмым выражением лица. Глаза того расширились, но он пытался сохранять спокойствие. — Я думал, ты просто меня провоцировал.  
Люк самоуверенно ухмыльнулся — но ухмылка не затронула его глаз.  
— И это тоже. Но я серьёзно, Ведж, — возможно, было неразумно говорить это Веджу, но Люк должен был знать. Знать, мог ли он доверять тому после всего… Он поднял взгляд на Веджа, выглядящего смятённым. — Ты собираешься доложить об этом Императору?  
Ведж уставился в пол. В его глазах была злость, и Люк знал — это из-за поставленного им выбора между теми, кому он клялся в верности. Она всё ещё оставалась там, когда он взглянул на Люка, и на мгновение Люк подумал, что Ведж собирался спросить его: «А если да? Ты меня убьёшь?». Люк знал, как следовало ответить во благо Империи.  
Но вместо этого Ведж сказал: «Нет». И этот ответ диктовал не страх. Сначала он не двигался с места, но чем дольше Люк на него смотрел, тем больше Ведж смягчался под его взглядом, пока не оказался буквально вынужден подступить к Люку и взять его за руку.  
Люк видел отражение своих глаз в глазах Веджа.  
— Когда мой отец станет Императором, тебе всегда найдётся место рядом со мной. — Ведж не сказал больше ни слова; он просто стоял и смотрел на уничтоженные леса через плечо Люка. Даже если Ведж не полностью понимал его сейчас — должен был понять со временем.  
________________________________________  
Люк ворочался на своих стандартных имперских простынях. Было ясно, что они оба не спали. Они только вернулись на Звезду Смерти после ещё одной встречи с Императором. На ней он сообщал о своих успехах в тренировках. Ему дали несколько древних ситхских голокронов с учениями мастеров древности. Он провёл часы, сосредотачивая внимание на них в старом тренировочном зале императорского дворца, прежде чем смог открыть один, чтобы получить знание из него. Император был удовлетворён, сообщив, что у его отца это получилось лишь после гораздо большего периода обучения.  
Оставшиеся три голокрона находились на полке в его каюте, взывая к нему сквозь Силу. Но его настолько вымотал первый пирамидальный голокрон, что за остальные в этот день он решил не браться. Он чувствовал давление Императора, требование узнать секреты, которые знали они с отцом. Это ускорит его падение на тёмную сторону.  
Люк слушал дыхание Веджа позади себя, представляя, как поднималась и опускалась обнажённая грудь того. Он посмотрел на блестящий чёрный потолок.  
— Ты когда-нибудь встречался с Императором?  
Ведж повернул голову к Люку, едва видимый в свете звёзд за массивным окном Люка.  
— Один раз.  
— О чём, — Люк проследил взглядом за тем, как Ведж перевернулся под простынями, — вы говорили на этой встрече?  
— О моих талантах, — ответил Ведж. Люк кивнул, хотя Ведж мог только слышать шорох подушки. Конечно. Ведж был лучшим пилотом в Империи. Люку придётся проявить себя лучше завтра.  
________________________________________  
Комната для частных совещаний не обеспечивала частность этих встреч так, как подразумевало название. Она действительно служила для частных совещаний офицеров, но при этом находилась недалеко от путепровода, в котором сейчас стало многолюдно. Люк затянул Веджа в комнату, заставив того испытать неловкость при виде нескольких офицеров, которых они встретили по пути. Закрыл двери он на обычный код безопасности, который мог отменить почти кто угодно.  
Веджу всё ещё не слишком нравились публичные места, но это наполовину являлось причиной, по которой Люк привёл его сюда.  
— Люк! — он заговорил предупреждающе, как только Люк толкнул его на любимое кресло коммандера Джерджеррода.  
Люк упал на колени, расстёгивая штаны Веджа, вытаскивая его член и беря в рот. Встретился с Веджем взглядом, наблюдая за тем, как тот перестаёт сопротивляться, а затем оседлал его и трахал, пока возражения окончательно не сошли на нет и Ведж не забыл, почему вообще не хотел приходить.  
________________________________________

***

Люк начинал скучать, ожидая Веджа. Его эскадрилья опоздала на несколько часов к времени предполагаемого возвращения на Звезду Смерти, поэтому Люк вошёл в комнату Веджа, воспользовавшись кодом, который ему тот дал сам пару месяцев назад. Даже с учётом задержки на несколько часов Люк и не думал о возможности того, что Ведж мог _не_ вернуться — Люк бы узнал, Сила бы сообщила.

Каюта была маленькой, но даже у Веджа было несколько личных вещей, которые Люк мог осмотреть. Он уже нашёл голоизображение тех, кто был, вероятно, родителями Веджа — они достаточно на него походили, во всяком случае, и несколько материалов для чтения, которые он, видимо, взял на Корусанте.

После нахождения приблизительно трёх личных вещей в комнате Веджа, Люк забрался на кровать Веджа, осматривая встроенную тумбочку, где лежал персональный коммуникатор. Люк протянулся, нажав на неё. Появилось голоизображение о двух непрочитанных сообщениях. Первое было стандартным сообщением из медотсека, в котором говорилось, что Веджу нужно явиться на ежегодное обследование или что-то около того, и, после первых двадцати секунд, Люк перешёл к следующему. Или хотя бы попытался перейти.

Следующее было зашифровано. Люк сел и посмотрел на него, нахмурившись. Он попробовал несколько базовых приёмов, но ничего не вышло. Затем попробовал собственный код доступа с одним из самых высоких уровней пропуска в Империи. Никакого результата. Люк нахмурился ещё сильнее, размышляя о том, что могло быть перед ним — задание от высшего командования? — когда услышал, когда дверь отворилась, и повернулся, смотря на вошедшего Веджа.

— Извини, что опоздал, — произнёс тот, когда дверь за ним закрылась. — Сумасшедшая загруженность гиперпространственных путей обратно, — покачал головой, — затор из трёх кораблей, который... — он прекратил говорить, когда увидел Люка с отображённым сообщением на коммуникаторе. — Ты что, смотрел мои личные сообщения?

— Мне стало скучно, — Люк пожал плечами, облокотившись на постель.

— Люк, — Ведж нахмурился, — не делай этого. Они личные по какой-то причине.

— И зашифрованы? — спросил Люк, садясь. Веджу следовало признать, что шифровать их от Люка было странновато.

Ведж закатил глаза.

— Я дал тебе коды к комнате, не к файлам и сообщениям, — он наклонился через Люка, чтобы выключить коммуникатор, только тогда прекративший пищать. — Я могу изменить их, если ты продолжишь рыться в моих вещах, — он сел на край кровати, явно не готовый услышать то, что Люк легко сможет получить их снова от главы службы безопасности.

— У тебя сообщение от медслужбы. Возможно, стоит проверить, — Ведж зарычал, падая на кровать и увлекая Люка за собой, любой ценой отвлекая его от коммуникатора.

***

Несколько ночей спустя Люк проснулся в своей каюте от звука открывающихсяы дверей. Он едва открыл глаза, достал меч из тумбочки, встроенной в стену рядом с кровати, готовый использовать его в случае необходимости. Но вместо этого услышал знакомую, шаркающую поступь Веджа, только прибывшего с миссии. Ведж, должно быть, вошёл с помощью тех ключей, которые Люк дал ему. Шаркание продолжилось, пока Ведж шёл к кровати через всю комнату, снимая одежду.

Его удивило то, что Ведж вообще пришёл. У обоих было задание утром — Люку точного времени не назначали, но он направлялся на Дагоба, чтобы закончить то, что он начал. Император решил, что пришло время прикончить Йоду, раз и навсегда.

У Веджа, как знал Люк, было около шести часов, прежде чем наступало время его следующего вылета. Он и так пробыл на своём корабле несколько часов, и, в последний раз когда Люк проверял, сбил шестерых только за одну миссию. Люк почувствовал, как кровать прогнулась, когда Ведж лёг на неё, подползая к нему.

— Я не думал, что ты придёшь, — пробормотал Люк.

— Я думал, — произнёс Ведж после недолгой паузы, — что ты не будешь возражать.

— Не возражаю. Где бы ещё ты предпочёл быть?

Ведж не ответил ничего, прижимаясь к боку Люка. Тот обнял его рукой, прижимая к себе, и они вместе провалились в сон.

***

Даже сквозь неясный гул в ушах из-за лекарств, которые ему ввёл меддроид, разум Люк мог узнать голос спорящего с кем-то Веджа Антиллеса. С трудом он поднялся, чувствуя свою новую руку всё ещё какой-то... чужеродной, несмотря на то, что она выглядела так же по-человечески, как предыдущая, изнутри при этом ощущаясь дюрасталевым холодом. Он мог видеть сквозь провода медицинского оборудования, сосредотачивая свой взгляд на отчаянно спорящем с меддроидом Ведже. Тот всё ещё был в форме пилота СИД-истребителя, у него даже не нашлось времени, чтобы снять её. Растрёпанные волосы прилипли к голове, шлем он держал в руке.

Похоже, он почувствовал, что Люк очнулся: его взгляд устремился за дроида, и в следующую долю секунду Ведж проскользнул мимо него к Люку.

— Люк, — он испытывал самое настоящее облегчение, видя того перед собой. — Я только вернулся, и услышал, что тебя доставили в лазарет... — он с отчаянием в глазах смотрел на Люка.

— Капитан Антиллес, — дроид проскользнул мимо него, — я должен настоять...

— Всё в порядке, два-один-беш, — движением руки Люк отпустил дроида. Тот, даже несмотря на отсутствие лица, выглядел недовольно, но подчинился приказу.

Ведж потянулся вперёд, чтобы взять ладонь Люка, но тот вздрогнул от прикосновения. Ведж посмотрел на него с искаженным ужасом лицом. Люк ответил неуверенной улыбкой.

— Зато я справился с ублюдком, — произнёс он, поднимая новый кулак. Вздрогнул — даже медикаменты не помогали ему избавиться от ноющей раны от светового меча. Может, руку он потерял, но последнего джедая убил.

— Ты должен был сказать мне, что собираешься атаковать твоего старого учителя-джедая, Люк. Я бы...

— Что? Со мной бы полетел? — он почти улыбнулся, а потом покачал головой. — Нет, это мне следовало сделать одному.

Несмотря на это, Ведж выглядел успокоившимся, и уже не демонстрировал ни одному имперцу отчаянный, панический взгляд, хотя и здесь было всего лишь двое. Ведж не показывал никаких эмоций, но Люк видел их. Чувствовал касание руки Веджа в перчатке, когда меддроид повторил всё то, что Люк рассказал сам. У Люка теперь была протезированная рука. Световой меч Йоды ранил его в нескольких других местах, а ещё его отбросили Силой в битве не на жизнь, а на смерть. В конце концов, Йода умер.

Люк не уделял этому никакого внимания. Он смотрел на черты лица Веджа.

Он услышал, как открывались двери, а затем — знакомые, тяжёлые звуки сапог и респиратора отца. Воздух в помещении, казалось, изменился, все вытянулись в струнку, даже меддроиды. Ведж незамедлительно отстранился от Люка, чтобы отдать честь Вейдеру.

— Капитан Антиллес. Мне нужно поговорить с сыном. Можете идти.

Ведж отдал честь, развернувшись и покинув медотсек даже не задержав на Люке взгляда. Люк сразу заскучал по нему, даже несмотря на то, что сейчас на него смотрел отец.

Вейдер поднял правую руку, смотря на неё и сжимая пальцы в кулак.

— Я потерял свою правую руку, когда был твоего возраста. Меня её лишил мой прежний учитель — твой прежний учитель, Оби-Ван Кеноби, — Люк взглянул на руку, восхищённый, но слегка смутившийся. Он знал, что его отец уже во многом состоял не из плоти и крови, но никогда не спрашивал, в какой степени. Всё ещё с поднятой рукой Вейдер заговорил снова и сменил тему, — вы с капитаном Антиллесом выражаете свою привязанность достаточно... очевидно.

Люк почувствовал, как вспыхивают щёки. Он никогда не ощущал давления, когда объяснял любое своё действие кому угодно, кроме отца.

— Отец, я... — начал он, но Вейдер взял его за руку, чтобы заставить замолчать.

— Я... рад, — Вейдер будто с трудом произносил эти слова. Люк видел, как его другой кулак сжался. — Я _понимаю_ , — Люк подумал о матери. Их отношения с отцом были секретом, но, судя по тому, что тот рассказывал, следовало вести себя ещё осторожнее, — Люк... — предупредил Вейдер, — тебе не следует так открыто говорить о твоих отношениях с капитаном Антиллесом. У Императора есть определённая... привычка забирать у нас, Скайуокеров, то, что мы любим больше всего, чтобы причинить нам боль. Будет осторожен, мой сын.

***

Люк чувствовал, как Ведж прижался к его боку своим тёплым телом. Он обвился рукой вокруг Люка, склонив голову тому, смотревшему в космос, на плечо.

— Вернись в кровать, — промямлил в плечо, — холодно. — «Я ненавижу холод» осталось непроизнесённым.

Люк дотянулся до Веджа, прижимая металлическую руку к его боку. Тот вздрогнул: «Прекрати». Люк ничего не сказал, хотя мог чувствовать, что тревога Веджа окутывала того, подобно облаку. Он начинал ощущать её всё чаще в последнее время. Точной причины Люк не знал, но был уверен в том, что она не только в холоде.

— Ты всегда думаешь, что это холод.

— Потому что у тебя транспаристиловое окно вместо стены, — Люк пожал плечами. Ради эстетики он был готов пожертвовать отоплением всегда. Край Эндора показался на горизонте.

Он стоял у смотрового окна ещё несколько минут, прежде чем смягчился от постоянных просьб Веджа. Ведж сжался на постели позади него, и в этот раз уже Люк касался лицом его плеча. Люк слышал, как его сердце билось в груди, но было что-то, что ему следовало сказать.

— Я люблю тебя, — пробормотал он в плечо Веджа. Он был достаточно чувствителен, чтобы знать, что Ведж не спал, мог слышать, как тот замер, не дыша, на невоспринимаемую толику времени, но... ничего не сказал в ответ. Люк сделал вид, что вообще ничего не говорил.

На следующее утро он вылетел на Мустафар.

***

Люк тренировался с отцом. Он использовал время на Мустафаре, чтобы очистить разум от всего, кроме тренировок, целыми днями практикуясь с красным световым мечом и открывая ситхские голокроны, которые собрал Вейдер. Днями он не видел Вейдера, даже не зная, был ли тот на планете, настолько сильно погружался в тренировочный процесс. Он всегда чувствовал себя ближе всего к тёмной стороне на Мустафаре, поскольку, как сказал отец, ядро планеты сосредотачивало её в себе.

Эта планета была местом, где отец расположил свою резиденцию, личный замок напротив полей лавы. Люк знал, что в этом месте отец проиграл Оби-Вану Кеноби, в это место доставляли джедаев во время Великой Чистки. Мог чувствовать волны их агонии в Силе каждый раз, когда медитировал в пещере ситхов, на которой Вейдер построил свой замок, место, где Люк черпал энергию Тёмной стороны, необходимую для поддержания красного цвета его кайбер-кристалла.

Он отправился сюда, в глубочайшие подземелья замка, чтобы медитировать. Тренировка с одним из боевых дроидов отца измотала его. То, как Люк проявил себя с предыдущим, видимо, не ускользнуло от взгляда отца, и тот поставил его в схватке против усовершенствованной модели. Последние три дня Люк тренировался с ним, прерываясь только на приём пищи и сон.

Пещера стояла над магматическим каналом, и лава текла из неё через водопад к основанию замка Вейдера. Люк вошёл, видя оранжевый свет и чувствуя давящий жар. Стены были расписаны символами и словами дней давно минувших, каждый из них светился, когда Люк взял голубой кайбер-кристалл и сделал его красным. В конце пещерного прохода был круглый каменный стол, будто выступ, на который Люк забрался, чтобы помедитировать.

Когда он сел, то скрестил ноги и закрыл глаза, становясь единым с Силой. Чувствовал ярость взрывающихся вулканов, провозглашавших начало периода агонии в жизни планеты, и растворился в ней.

Глаза Люка заставил открыть крик Веджа в ушах. Видение в Силе: боль Веджа, крики агонии. Холодный пот побежал по телу. Он осмотрел себя и Силу — ту боль, которую чувствовал Ведж, чувствовал прямо сейчас. Как будто все старые раны открылись, кожа оказалась в огне. И ничего.

Он резко поднялся на ноги, бегом направляясь из пещеры в замок. Отца здесь не было, он вылетел на какое-то задание Императора, и никто не мог остановить Люка. Он сел в шаттл и полетел к Звезде Смерти так быстро, как только мог.

Прибыв, он сразу направился в каюту Веджа. Ввёл код раз шесть — безуспешно. Его уже кто-то поменял. Люк чувствовал ужас, зарождающийся внутри, и вцепился в ближайшего проходящего мимо офицера, одного из тех пилотов, которых он едва знал.

Схватил за горло, опуская на колени перед собой: «Где капитан Антиллес?». На него посмотрели нервно, видимо, он недостаточно придушил Силой, чтобы убедить начать говорить. Люк чувствовал, что его гнев распознали, и боль, которую он испытывал, дотягиваясь до Веджа, передавалась и другому пилоту. Тот стал пытаться вдохнуть, растянувшись на полу, но Люк только наблюдал.

Наконец, ему подали сигнал готовности к разговору, и Люк освободил пилота от боли, поднимая над собой. Между тяжёлыми вдохами тот сказал, что за ним пришли офицеры внутренней безопасности три дня назад.

Люк опустил его, чувствуя, как кровь леденела. Офицеры внутренней безопасности. Отвратительные даже по рамкам Империи. Фанатики с правом искать кого угодно и делать с ним что угодно во имя преданности Империи. Во всяком случае, повстанцы верили в то, что они делали, что поступали правильно. И только подумать — однажды он подумал, что место среди офицеров внутренней безопасности мог занять _Ведж_.

— Ведж не предатель, — выплюнул Люк.

Пилот посмотрел на него, потирая шею с почти пустым выражением лица.

— Сэр, никто никогда не говорил, что они арестовывали его из-за предательства.

Люк чувствовал, как кровь закипела от ярости, и через секунду пилот резко опустился на пол. Люк переступил через его тело.

Прежде чем он сделал следующий шаг, его разум устремился к вопросу о том, где внутренняя безопасность могла бы держать своих заключённых — действительно, следовало уделять больше криффового внимания структуре Империи, о которой служащие пытались ему рассказать — но почувствовал, как в кармане вибрирует комлинк. Он достал его, смотря вниз в лёгком смятении, прежде чем перед ним появилось голоизображение Императора.

— Юный Скайуокер, — Император будто скрежетал. — Тебе незамедлительно следует явиться на Корусант. Возник ряд важных вопросов, которые я бы хотел обсудить с тобой.

Люк, почти ничего не соображая, согласился. Что могло быть важнее Веджа? Но Люк знал, рассуждая объективно, что это было. Он отправился незамедлительно, дав заправщикам только несколько минут на то, чтобы они закачали топливо в его шаттл, пригрозив в противном случае взять один из их кораблей. Первому же пилоту он приказал проложить курс на Корусант. Когда шаттл взлетел, Люк мог видеть своё отражение в транспаристиловых окнах, окружённое чернотой космоса. Он не спал... сколько дней? Его жёлтые глаза, казалось, истекали красным.

***

Весь период от начала полёта до прибытия в императорский дворец, почти к центральному крыльцу, Люк успокаивал себя. Почти сработало, пока он не вошёл в тронный зал, увидев Императора стоящим на поднятой платформе. Не сидевшего, не тихо ходившего из стороны в сторону. Повернувшегося к нему, забывшему поклониться. Император, казалось, не обратил внимания.

— Молодой Скайуокер.

— Ваше величество, — Люк наклонил голову.

Впалые глаза на бледном лице Императора светились жёлтым, его губы поднимались над зубами в гротескной ухмылке.

— Я чувствую, что ты страстно желаешь вернуться к поиску капитана Антиллеса, — пульс Люка резко увеличивался, тот не мог спустить глаз с мерно ходившего по помещению Императора. — Мне жаль, но капитан Ведж Антиллес мёртв, — сочувствия, Император, однако, преисполнен не был. Но ни следа лжи в его словах не нашлось. Он выглядел, будто испытывал головокружение, — Ему следовало умереть. Он становился помехой для твоей учёбы, и поступить с ним следовало соответственно. Как и твоя мать... он полезнее мёртвым.

Люк хотел кричать, что это было неправдой, что Ведж умер, но... больше не мог чувствовать его, пытаясь дотянуться сквозь Силу. Люк упал на колени, чувствуя, будто земля дрожала под ним, а сердце, ещё бьющееся, разрывалось на части прямо в груди. Он боролся за каждый вдох, но, несмотря на все годы обучения, не атаковал. Вместо этого он воспользовался ненавистью, которую чувствовал по отношению к Императору, настоящую, ослепляющую ненависть, которую закачивал в себя почти до того уровня, когда он, казалось, не покидал пещеру Мустафара, и тёмная стороны стала необыкновенно сильна в нём.

— Да, — смеясь, произнёс Император. — Я могу чувствовать твой гнев. Он делает тебя сильнее, сосредоточеннее. Используй его. Уничтожь Восстание.

Люк хотел закричать вслух. Он никогда не чувствовал такие печаль и ярость, но слышал голос отца, просивший подождать. Они вместе сделают, что нужно. Поэтому Люк выдавил из себя сквозь стиснутые зубы: «Да, мастер. Как прикажете».

Император выглядел удовлетворённым, садясь в кресло со злобной ухмылкой на лице, и отпустил Люка. Тот стоял, не способный даже взглянуть на Императора. Он убил первого, кто попался ему на выходе, и не оглянулся.

Этим же вечером Люк вернулся на Мустафар, в замок, где снова встретился с отцом.

— Я хочу смерти Императора, — не было нужды рассказывать отцу о случившемся, тот сам узнал от Императора. Люку следовало слушать отца.

— Скоро, мой сын. Скоро.

***

Некоторое время Люк был хорошим мальчиком. Он уходил с головой в учёбу с отцом и Императором, потом уходил с головой в задания Императора, безжалостно вырезая целые базы повстанцев по первому зову. Люк не смотрел на лица, на позывные, он просто садился, как его отец, в СИД/х1, и убивал всех.

На поверхности всё превращалось во второе пришествие Вейдера. Люк проходил сквозь врагов, как нож сквозь масло из молока банты, захватывая базы и пленяя лидеров Восстания направо и налево, прокладывая путь солдатам и имперцам, захватывавшим целые системы. Император никогда не был так удовлетворён, он превзошёл себя в воспитании этого ученика. При таком темпе Люк должен был перерасти своего отца через несколько лет.

В своей каюте Люк сидел в размышлении и тишине. Он сохранил шлем Веджа. Он взял этот шлем, грязный, у старшего пилота в камере хранения в ангаре для СИДов. Его оставили на столе в личной каюте. Иногда смотрел на него и размышлял, что жизнь могла сложиться по-другому. Если бы он не был таким идиотом и не считал, что он станет Скайуокером, который этого добился. Люк запил.

***

Шло время, терпение Люка подходило к концу, а вместе с ним угасала осторожность. Солдаты под его командованием гибли всё чаще, а он сам несколько раз стоял одной ногой в могиле. Только мысль об отмщении человеку, убившему Веджа, по-настоящему удерживала его на ногах каждый следующий день. Наконец, когда Люк в очередной раз был на Мустафаре, отец согласился. Время пришло.

Двое, отец и сын, нашли Императора в его собственной отдельной башне на Звезде Смерти. Башня поднималась на сотню этажей вверх, и, поднимаясь на турболифте, они молчали. Вдруг Люк понял, что это очень походило на первый раз, когда он собирался встретиться с Императором, держась отца. Теперь, год спустя, всё сильно изменилось.

Турболифт остановился на самом верхнем этаже, в покоях Императора. Они были широкими и затуманенными, большая часть света проникала сквозь крупные окна, похожие на крышу кабины СИД-истребителя. Всё это напоминало Люку о тронном зале Императора на Корусанте, как будто покои были сконструированы с целью походить на него.

Люк дотянулся до светового меча, но Вейдер остановил его руку.

— Я чувствую, что он не один.

Они посмотрели на Императора, чьё кресло было развёрнуто в сторону окна. Аккуратно приблизившись, они смогли различить ещё кого-то у окна. Стражника? Другого ситха?

Император развернулся на троне, чтобы встретиться с ними лицом к лицу, но человек в тенях по-прежнему стоял, смотря в окно. Император рассмеялся, когда они взошли по лестнице с зажжёнными мечами, готовые нанести удар. Затем человек вышел из теней.

Это был Ведж.

Люк дрогнул, не в силах дышать, вынуждая отца также отступить. Вейдер остановился, наблюдая за всем этим, открытый, ожидая сына. Все знали, что он не атакует Сидиуса один.

— Ведж, — Люк протянул руку. Он был... опустошён, находился в смятении. Ничего больше Люк сказать не смог.

Император соединил пальцы, посмеиваясь.

— Оказалось, что твой любовник Ведж _на самом деле_ полезнее для меня живым, чем мёртвым, Люк, — он взглянул назад на Веджа, который посмотрел на Люка стальным взором, не выдавая ничего. — Мне объяснить? Или заставить сделать это капитана Антиллеса?

Затем, Ведж, как будто его подталкивали, подался вперёд. Он не спускал глаз с Люка, начиная говорить.

— После того вечера, на котором ты бахвалился этим заговором по убийству Императора, я пошёл к нему и предупредил, — глаза Веджа не выдавали ничего. — Он знал о твоём влечении к мужчинам с того момента, как ты прибыл на Корусант и отправился в путешествие по галактике, — в этот момент на лице Императора отобразилось незначительное презрение, — и захотел создать в тебе те же чувства... которые были у лорда Вейдера к твоей матери, чтобы ты окончательно пал, если я умру.

— Шпионаж был приятным дополнением. Планировал освободить вуки, когда убьёшь меня? — Люк моргнул и внимательно посмотрел на Веджа, будто стреляя, но тот уже не смотрел на него. Люк чувствовал ненависть и отторжение, но не знал, в чью именно сторону.

— Я не понимаю, — его кулаки сжались, ногтями он впивался в ладонь так сильно, что мог чувствовать клейкую влажность крови.

Император снова засмеялся.

— Это сработало достаточно хорошо — то, что капитану Антиллесу следовало писать рапорот о всех тех _милых пустяках_ , о которых вы, уже любовники, перешёптывались в ночи. Отвратительна твоя _страсть_ , — он почти сплюнул. — Но, конечно, такой человек как капитан Антиллес, не доверял тебе, — Люк не спускал глаз с Веджа, даже когда тот смотрел прямо на него стальным взглядом, будто на виселицу. — Разумеется, капитан Антиллес должен был влюбиться в тебя. 

Люк тяжело и быстро вдохнул, изучая лицо Веджа, его чувства, чтобы понять, правду ли тот говорил. Но того по-прежнему закрывали щиты, и он не мог чувствовать ничего.

Император пожал плечами.

— Но даже наш лучший пилот СИД-истребителя заменим, — Люк быстро перевёл взгляд на Императора, — интересно, а? — Император хохотнул. Люк пылал ненавистью к нему. — Я дам тебе последний шанс на искупление. Убей капитана Антиллеса. Освободи себя от груза плоти.

Люк только смотрел на них. Он чувствовал себя полностью, во всех смыслах преданным всем, что он когда-либо знал. Ведж пошёл к Императору и доложил на него, затем продолжил писать рапорты обо всём, что Люк сказал ему с глазу на глаз. Интересно, а рассказал, как Люк любил кончать? Рассказал о ночи, в которую так глупо признался в любви, думая о том, значил ли что-то для Веджа?

Несмотря ни на что, Люк по-прежнему любил Веджа.

Видя, что Люку требуется слишком много времени, Император поднял руку, чтобы придушить Веджа. Тот поднялся в воздух и пытался бороться, в глазах его виднелись боль и покорность.

Глаза Люка заволокло красной пеленой, и он увидел световой меч.

Всё расплылось. Отец присоединился к нему в схватке. Молния Силы ударила в них так, что Люку пришлось заслонить собой отца. Но Император был слаб и стар, вдвоём они сумели одолеть его. Когда его мёртвое и холодное тело лежало на полу, у Люка наконец появился шанс дотянуться до Веджа.

Ведж скорчился на полу позади трона Императора. Люк подбежал к нему, обхватывая руками. Когда Ведж пришёл в себя, Люк по-прежнему его держал. Ведж посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Почему ты до сих пор меня не убил?

— Император мёртв, да здравствует император Вейдер, — Ведж всё ещё выглядел смущённым. — Это было правдой — всё, что сказал ты? Всё, что сказал Император?

— Да, всё, — Ведж с горечью посмотрел на тело Императора. Похоже, он принял свою судьбу.

Люк затих. Затем тихо спросил:

— Даже та часть, где ты сказал, что любишь меня?

— Да, — глаза Веджа снова смотрели на Люка. Теперь, когда Император умер, Люк мог снова чувствовать Веджа, ощущать его чем-то большим, чем комком теплоты у себя в руках. — Это не входило в мои _цели_ , — он сказал искренно, но с лёгкой горечью. — У меня были приказы. Но я всё равно влюбился в тебя, так ты был настойчив, — от этого Люк почти рассмеялся, так же Ведж говорил с ним, когда они только начинали узнавать друг друга, — той ночью я хотел уйти, — он потянулся рукой к лицу Люка, — той ночью, когда ты сказал, что любишь меня, — коснулся лица Люка на секунду, прежде чем отстраниться. — Но Императору нельзя сказать нет. Когда офицеры внутренней безопасности постучались ко мне в дверь той ночью я знал, что приговорён. План заключался в том, чтобы сфабриковать мою смерть, сделать тебе больно, затем вернуться из мёртвых и сделать тебе ещё больнее. Извини.

Люк снова резко перевёл взгляд на Веджа. Они молчали, но никто из них не мог посмотреть в сторону.

— Из тебя получился ужасный соблазнитель для меня, — почти самодовольно ухмыльнулся Люк.

Ведж хмыкнул, взъерошивая волосы на голове.

— Это было только половиной плана. Но да, я знаю. Из тебя вышел гораздо лучший соблазнитель _меня_ , — ни один из них не произносил ни слова, но ощущалось, что Веджу не терпелось заговорить. Он спросил: «Что со мной будет теперь?». Ведж ощущался тяжёлым грузом в руках Люка, которые теперь были покосившимися весами, на них Ведж стоял против всего остального, что сам же сделал во вред Люку. Но... Люк был эгоистом. И он не мог снова потерять Веджа. 

— Ты когда-нибудь слушал то, что я говорил _тебе_? Я ведь не врал, — Ведж недоуменно посмотрел на него, и Люк напомнил: «Когда мой отец станет Императором, тебе всегда найдётся место рядом со мной».

_Эпилог_

:

 

— Он невыносим! Всегда начинается: «Люк, уничтожь всю эту повстанческую ячейку», «Люк, успокой Сенат», «Люк...»

Ведж застонал позади Люка, перекатываясь и закрывая уши одеялом.

— Пожалуйста, хватит. Я из-за того, как ты говоришь о нашем новом Императоре, скоро аневризм заработаю, — Вейдера короновали в прошлом месяце во время всеобщего смятения и скорби по Сидиусу; он и раньше был очень практичным и независимым лидером, но даже тогда Люк знал, что он ждал, пока наконец сможет сам отдавать приказы, а не повторять приказы Сидиуса.

— Прекрати, ты знаешь, что я буду лучше выглядеть на троне, чем он.

Помолчав, Ведж, наконец, вздохнул:

— Хорошо. Но можем мы, пожалуйста, прекратить говорить о твоём отце в постели?

Люк шумно выдохнул, но подвинулся ближе к Веджу, чтобы прижаться кожей к его новым шрамам. Заживали те плохо, но Люк и Ведж уже использовали хирургических дроидов, чтобы пересадить им кожу и тем самым обезболить, о своей внешности же, видит Сила, Ведж не особо заботился. Люк приблизился к нему, и расстояние между их лицами не превышало ширину пряди волос.

Но прежде чем он нагнулся для поцелуя, Люк сказал:

— Мы можем поговорить о нашем завтрашнем задании? Нам нужно будет найти принцессу Органа и того контрабандиста.

Ведж попытался оттолкнуть Люка, но тот только перевернулся на спину, смеясь.

— Если хочешь поговорить о работе, мы можем приступить к делу, лорд _Старкиллер_ , — Ведж забрался рукой в штаны Люка, выбрав лучший способ его заткнуть.


End file.
